


Velour

by FestivalGrey



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU in which nothing bad happened, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Breast Fucking, Consensual, Cosplay, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Femdom, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Riding Crops, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex, bunny faunus are fertile, she's very along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: Written for anonymous!In a world where Beacon never fell and everyone is fine, Velvet Scarlatina, heavily pregnant and soon to birth twins, decides to use some of her favorite pasttimes–cosplay and roleplaying–to give her lover Jaune the nights of his life. It’s going to be a crazy time.





	1. A Golden Evening

Velvet Scarlatina was happy, hearty, healthy, and so pregnant that she could barely stand.

She probably should have expected something along the lines of her current condition—twins as a first pregnancy would have seemed unusual for most, but for a rabbit Faunus, fertility was to be expected. In fact, in some ways, having two kids was a rather _small _brood for her kind, if anything.

Truth be told, though, Velvet _liked _being pregnant. She liked cradling her swollen globe of a belly—she liked feeling her kids tumble and move inside, and giggled at every kick. At nine months, she was enormous: so swollen it was difficult for her to move. She had to gingerly step to avoid nudging obstacles with her belly.

As if the impending birth of her children wasn’t enough, another happy event was coming soon. Her own boyfriend—and the babies’ father—Jaune Arc was turning nineteen the following week.

Jaune, now a senior at Beacon, had emerged as a handsome, confident young man with a still-present hint of quirky charm. Thinking about him made Velvet almost want to melt. When she was around him, she didn’t feel so shy or withdrawn. They had spent many long evenings in each other’s company, merely laughing and sharing in each other’s presence.

Velvet knew that Jaune didn’t resent her shyness, but she still found herself wishing that she could open up just a bit more—_especially _in the bedroom. Just thinking of the sweet lays the two of them had shared made her blush. And now, to celebrate his birthday, Velvet believed she had finally come up with a solution—one that would hopefully not only allow her to overcome her shyness, but give Jaune the best birthday week of his life on top of it.

Humming to herself, the gravid Faunus returned to her sewing machine. She had a particular favorite hobby: cosplay. She just loved dressing up as various characters and people, allowing herself to sink into the role of those individuals. For a day, she could be more than just a trainee Huntress: she could be _anyone._

Making the costumes, of course, was at least as much fun as wearing them. Velvet loved the attention to detail. She loved hunting down the right fabric, selecting for texture as well as color. She loved snipping, cutting, sewing, trimming. Each piece was a labor of love and, in many ways, sculpting the costumes prepared her mentally for inhabiting them, because she had to get in the right mindset to know what she wanted to look for.

But now, she was almost ready. Stepping back, resting a hand on her big pregnant belly, Velvet surveyed her work. She’d carefully sculpted each costume to look like the original while flattering her current… condition.

She smiled to herself, almost giddy. She knew that Jaune admired other girls at Beacon. She didn’t begrudge him for it—she knew he would never cheat on her. But she’d decided to help him live out his fantasies.

Next week, she and Jaune were going to have the best sex of their lives—all while the _very_ pregnant Velvet dressed and roleplayed as other women in Beacon.

One of her babies kicked and Velvet gasped, glancing down at her tummy. A sweet smile spread across her face. “That’s right,” she cooed, “you should be excited. It’s going to be the best ever.”

—

Jaune Arc was nervously excited. His girlfriend Velvet had coyly encouraged him to get ready for “something fun” as a pre-emptive birthday present, and had sent teasing images to him over his scroll in preparation: a swatch of cloth, a mannequin’s head covered in wigs, and her hand gently resting on the bare skin of her own pregnant belly.

Now it was finally time to see what exactly she had in mind. She’d sent him one last teasing message: telling him he was going to have a “golden” evening and that she hoped she didn’t have to “strongarm” him into showing up. He paced nervously in his room, hands behind his back. Whatever Velvet had in mind, he was sure he’d enjoy it—but the wait was killing him!

Finally, a knock on his door jolted him out of his reverie. He strolled over to it, cracked it open—and found himself gaping.

Velvet stood there—but as an entirely different person. Her hair was tucked beneath an elaborate marigold wig, the yellow locks tumbling loosely down to her mid-back. Her ears still poked through.

The clothes she wore were a tan jacket over a bright gold undershirt. A loose orange scarf wound its way around her neck. The entire thing stopped just below her breasts, the jacket straining over her pregnant womb. Barely visible beneath her exposed belly was a short, tight pair of brown shorts.

But what really completed the ensemble was the transformation in her _attitude. _The normally withdrawn Faunus was now confident, exuberant, and more than a little flirty. A selfsure smirk alighted on her face, and she was posed with her hips to the side, one hand—clad in an imitation gauntlet—resting jauntily on it. (The other cradled her pregnant belly.)

“V-Velvet?” Jaune stammered. “You look like…”

“Yang Xiao Long,” Velvet completed for him. “At your service.” She sauntered in and shut the door behind her, and Jaune gulped. Velvet even had Yang’s cadence and vocal patterns down!

“Wh-what…” he began.

Velvet put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him to a sitting position on his bed. “I know how much you like the other girls here at Beacon,” she said, and he blushed. “I don’t mind. So I figured that once a night, leading up to your birthday… we can have a little fun roleplaying out your fantasies.” She winked at him with Yang-esque confidence. “Does that sound like a good time?”

“_Yes,”_ Jaune breathed.

“That’s good,” Velvet crooned. Leaning back against the wall, she blushed her way into a sultry smile. “I worked so _hard _on this costume, studying everything I could about Yang,” she said, “but it was even more difficult than usual because of—_this._” She swept one hand over her outstretched globe of a belly. “You stuffed me sooooooo full of kids, Jaune,” she teased, “I almost can’t stand it…”

Automatically, Jaune stood and cradled his lover’s belly, encouraging Velvet to writhe and moan against the wall in response. “I’d do it again,” he told her.

Her cheeks grew even more flushed. “Good,” she giggled. “I’m a rabbit, you know. We’re built for breeding, and get so many delightful changes… like these.” Her hands reached up to cup her tits through her shirt and jacket.

“I’m not a small girl,” Velvet continued, “but I could never compete with the legendary bosom of someone like Yang Xiao Long… until I had some kids, that is. My breasts are nice and swollen with milk now, and they’re finally big enough for me to play the part of Team RWBY’s gold-haired Huntress.” Standing up straight, she glanced coyly at her lover. “Wanna see ‘em?”

“Always,” Jaune said eagerly.

“Then be a good boy and sit down—and shuck those pants while you’re at it.” She rubbed a hand up and down her side and turned, showing off her belly. “I want a good look at how hard you are, Jaune.”

Jaune complied with swiftness. Amidst it all, he was aware that Velvet was acting far more confident than usual. Typically she was very shy in the bedroom. He liked this new change—a lot.

After Jaune had cast off all his clothes, he sat back, his cock erect and waiting. Taking it in a loose hand, he began rolling it up and down, grunting at the sensations. Velvet responded by peeling off her top.

First came the jacket, slowly unbuttoned and cast aside—then the shirt, leaving a tight bra. Never taking her eyes from him, Velvet unclasped it and took it down, revealing her breasts. Her already-impressive rack had ripened with the addition of milk, and the mommy-to-be’s boobs were now plush and massive.

“They’re as big as Yang’s, aren’t they,” Velvet crooned, her voice barely more than a whisper. Jaune nodded in response, having picked up the pace of his self-stimulation.

“When it came to Yang’s tits, was there ever anything you imagined doing?” Velvet asked with faux innocence.

“Yeah,” Jaune replied. “I always wanted a titjob.”

Velvet giggled, the sound seeming less like her own than a sublime imitation of Ruby’s older sister. Flipping her golden tresses over her shoulder, she knelt in front of him, her legs spreading wide to make room for her belly, and positioned her chest near his cock. “Then go ahead.”

He didn’t need telling twice. Hitching his hips forward, Jaune slid his cock between Velvet’s breasts. They were sublime—lush and warm and oh-so-tender in their milky plumpness. The rabbit Faunus purred when he slipped in and he began gyrating his cock back and forth as they engaged in a proper titjob.

Closing his eyes, Jaune luxuriated in the sensation. The soft pressure of Velvet’s tits against his rod was wonder incarnate, and every push and pull sent pleasure gliding along his cock and up into his core, making him shudder with enjoyment.

“More,” urged Velvet, and he picked up the pace, grunting with every push. They continued for minutes like this, his pleasure slowly cresting, until, after one particularly long and exuberant moan from Velvet—

Jaune gasped as he came, his seed spurting all over Velvet to coat her fact and the upper skin of her tits. He sunk back, panting, as his orgasm faded into a dull bliss. Velvet licked at a droplet of cum near the corner of her mouth and grinned. “Tasty,” she said, before cleaning herself off.

When it was finished Velvet slowly rose and threw her top back on, resuming her look of Velvet-as-Yang. “And that’s just night one,” she teased him. “You have no _idea _what I have in store for the next three.”

Jaune’s heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t wait.


	2. Tip Your Hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this episode, Velvet returns to her lover Jaune in a new costume, roleplaying cool confidence even amidst her growing gravidity.

Scarcely a night had passed, and already Jaune could barely contain himself. The previous evening, with Velvet dressed and roleplaying as Yang Xiao Long, had been an incredible treat—and according to her, it was merely the first of a series of birthday gifts all for him. He had passed the entire day distracted by fantasies, and his cock was nice and hard at the thought of what she had in store.

Not helping was that Velvet had sent another series of teasing messages to his scroll, asking if he “fashioned” himself ready for the evening and telling him that she was “sweet” for him. As before, he was left nervous and excited in his room, anticipating what she had in mind.

When the familiar knock on his door arrived and Jaune swung it open, he gaped.

His pregnant lover stood there, smirking at him and cradling her stomach, done up in a costume as before—but this time it was completely new. She wore skintight leather pants that molded around her big belly, and a loose brown-gold belt with a crosshair sigil draped over the gravid globe. Her top was a brown, long-sleeved affair with an imitation corset underneath her milky breasts. She wore black gloves, a black wristband decorated with a black rose, and around her neck was draped a loose silken scarf and a ring of dark pearls. Dark aviator shades and a beret perched on her head, and a classy designer handbag completed the ensemble.

Velvet strutted into his room, shutting the door behind her, and smirked at Jaune. “Coco Adel,” she said, “at your service.”

“Damn, you’re hot,” Jaune said appreciatively.

Velvet grinned before settling back into her personality as Coco. “You know, Arc,” she said with a fashionista’s smoothness, “I’m afraid your sense of dress has always been rather… pedestrian. I’m going to have to demand that you strip it all off.”

Jaune didn’t need telling twice. As he set about shedding his clothing, Velvet leaned back with a cool, amused smirk. It was amazing—even with a belly packed with twins and two Faunus ears rising from her head, she still carried herself almost _exactly _like the leader of Team CFVY. Whereas her Yang impression had been boisterous and flirty, here Velvet was roleplaying confidence of a different sort. She was all poise and reserve, effortlessly commanding the room even as she cradled her belly with one hand.

It drove him wild.

“Well,” Velvet said when he was done, “_that _looks enticing.” Though her eyes were hidden by the sunglasses, there was no question she was looking at his dick, erect and eager. “I wouldn’t mind fooling around with that, but… well, it might get _my _clothes messy, which would just be unacceptable.”

“I can think of a way around that,” Jaune suggested. 

Velvet shot him a _very_ Coco-esque smirk. “Indeed,” she said. Slowly, with teasing grace, she peeled off her scarf and accessories, undid the faux-corset, and then pulled up her top. What was left was a pair of very plump breasts in a designer bra, with two dark wet spots betraying where the nipples were.

“Oh dear,” Velvet said with a confidence that suggested this was not altogether unexpected. “I suppose I’d better tend to this. You see, I’ve been knocked up… bred, even… and now my body’s got all these new problems.”

“Problems?” Jaune replied. “I think you look perfect.”

Smirking, Velvet unhooked her bra and set it aside. Cupping her breasts, she teased a nipple with one finger until a small bead of milk rested on it. “I thought you might say that,” she said, and offered it to him.

That was all the invitation Jaune needed. He gently lapped the proffered milk and then leaned his head near her breasts.

“You did this to me, Jaune,” Velvet murmured, still affecting Coco’s confident tones. “And I couldn’t be happier.” She threaded her fingers through his golden hair and pushed him closer, and the father of her children began to drink from her.

Velvet leaned back, her breath escaping in a luxuriant sigh, and Jaune doubled down, sucking from her tits and playing with her large, sensitive nipples using her tongue. With every touch and tease, her body shuddered. Jaune caressed his hands down her sides, gliding over her silky skin until he finally rested, cradling and supporting her pregnant belly. In response, Velvet pushed tighter to him, resting her chin on his head. He felt her breath on his neck, hot and heavy. She reached down with one hand and grabbed his cock.

He moaned around her boob at the touch, and when she pumped it, an electric thrill of pleasure galloped through his body. He reacted by sucking harder, teasing her nipple, and before long she was pumping him faster and faster, every action sending orgastic pleasure following on itself. He had moved to her other nipple and was gulping down milk as fast as he could, and he heard Velvet moaning through clenched teeth. Milk from her unattended breast was dribbling out and pooling at the spot where her chest met her belly.

“You know,” she said breathily, “Coco helped me with this costume. The benefits of having a team leader with impeccable style.” She was pumping in rhythm to his sucks, now, and Jaune felt himself getting closer and closer. “Gave me so many—_nnn, _s-so many pointers… about how to rock a fashionable style even with a belly brimming with babies.” She picked up the pace even more, pumping his cock faster and faster now, and then she leaned down to whisper words in his ear:

“Don’t tell, but—this beret and these glasses? _Hers. _I may have helped myself…”

She nipped at his ear, the action coinciding with one particularly energetic pump, and Jaune moaned, unable to keep it in anymore. He came, his seed splashing all over his legs and Velvet’s hands.

He sagged back, blushing, his voice ragged, as Velvet inspected her hand coyly and began licking off his cum. “Delightful,” she murmured.

“Velvet,” Jaune said, “this is _great._ And we haven’t even—we haven’t properly had sex yet!”

To that, his girlfriend raised an eyebrow, just as Coco would. “Now now, let’s not be getting ahead of ourselves,” she said. “Tomorrow evening I have a—” She smirked. “—_very _special lesson for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I can also be found here (https://festival-grey.tumblr.com) and here (https://www.furaffinity.net/user/festivalgrey/), where I often post info on how to get stories!


	3. Leather and Lessons

Exploring Beacon after dark wasn’t exactly what Jaune had expected his girlfriend to tell him to do, but it was nevertheless where he had ended up. The halls of the academy were quiet and empty, and he knew that he could expect a proper earful from one of the teachers if he was caught while sneaking about.

Still, after Velvet’s comment that she would have to “teach him a lesson” the previous evening, he’d been sent a new message over his scroll, one directing him to a large and spacious classroom. He had no idea what the pregnant Faunus was up to, but after the delectably spicy past two nights, he was willing to go out on a limb for her.

Finally making his way to the class in question, Jaune tried the door and found it unlocked. He grinned to himself. _Score!_ He ghosted inside, slipping it shut behind him.

The classroom was dark and closed, and his nose wrinkled as he tried to adjust to the dimness. However, before he could, a sharp voice cut across the air—“Well well, Mr. Arc, sneaking about, are we?”

Jaune’s heart plummeted down below his stomach. That voice belonged to the strictest teacher in Beacon: Glynda Goodwitch_._ Frantically, Jaune scrambled to find an explanation that would avoid getting Velvet in trouble. “I, um, I can explain—”

Further speech was cut off when the pale-orange glow of heat-infused Dust lit the classroom, and his words died on his lips. The speaker wasn’t Glynda after all, though she sure looked like her.

Velvet was perched on one of the desks with a spectacularly stern expression on her face. Her eyes gleamed behind a thin pair of oval glasses, and her ears stood up above an elegant mop of blonde hair with ringlets tumbling down on either side. Her long-sleeved white top was crisp and stainless, and her black pencil skirt hugged her pregnant belly closely. Her legs, clad in tight stockings, were crossed and ended in heels. One manicured hand was cradling her belly, while the other held a riding crop.

As Jaune whistled appreciatively at the sight of Velvet-as-Glynda, a look of amusement and flirtatiousness flitted across the Faunus’s face before settling back into the role of the stern teacher. “Well, Arc?” she challenged. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Jaune had to hand it to her—the vocal mimicry was downright uncanny. She’d done a good job with both Yang and Coco, mimicking their patterns and cadences, but when it came to Glynda, Velvet’s skills were on full display. Without seeing her all dressed up, anyone would assume from hearing her that she _was _Glynda.

“Nothing, ma’am,” he replied.

Velvet smiled. “Well, I suppose it’s time for detention—or _expulsion_. Sneaking around after hours is quite frowned on, you know.” She leaned her head to the side and rested it on her riding crop, smiling impishly at him. “But then again… I suppose I can think of some way for us to settle this score.”

Jaune opened his mouth. “I—”

“Did I say you could _speak, _Mr. Arc?”

Blushing and enjoying the way he was being bossed around, Jaune was cowed into silence. Velvet slid off the desk with impeccable grace, still cradling her belly with one hand. “I have it on good authority that you fantasize about being put in your place by a proper woman of authority, hmmm?”

Jaune blushed even harder, nodding. Damn, but his girlfriend knew him really well. “Well then,” Velvet continued, “I suppose it’s your lucky day. I’m going to teach you a proper lesson.” She reached down her side, momentarily caressing her stomach before slipping her fingers under the hem of her skirt. As she began tugging it down, she raised an eyebrow at him. “Take that nonsense _off._”

“Yes ma’am,” Jaune breathed. Within a mere minute or two he was in the buff and was eying his girlfriend appreciatively. Velvet hadn’t been wearing panties underneath that skirt, and so right above where her black stocking tights ended in mid-thigh, half-overshadowed by her gravid globe of a belly, was her bare pussy: flush, aroused, and wet with anticipation.

“I need attention,” Velvet commanded in Glynda’s tones, and Jaune was happy to oblige. He approached reverentially, and was halfway down to her pussy before Velvet’s fingers threaded into his hair. Tightening with a sudden yank, he gasped at the sensation of her pulling at him. She pushed his head down towards her slit. “Lick,” she demanded.

He complied, going soft at first, teasing his tongue along her folds and playing with her clit using the tip of his tongue, the way he knew she loved. He was rewarded by feeling her shuddering around him, a small gasp emanating from her—but then Velvet’s hand tightened even more.

“Look at this belly,” she said in a no-nonsense tone. “Do I look like I’m some blushing maiden new to sex? Enough teasing, Arc. Eat me out like you _mean_ it.”

Amidst the rough sensation of Velvet’s fingers pulling at his hair and his scalp, Jaune reveled in the feeling of arousal burning in him like an ember. Velvet’s newfound confidence was amazing, and the way she was bossing him around played to one of his deepest fantasies. He needed no more encouragement and dove in, lapping dutifully at the pregnant Faunus’s pussy, delighting in the way his tongue slid over her folds and dipped inside of her. Every action and movement brought a low murmur of appreciation from Velvet.

“That’s right,” she said, her voice sultry, “you’re doing well. Looks like you’re not half-bad after all. Mmmm… _Jaune,_” she cooed after he gave her clit a luxurious swirl with his tongue, “you like being dommed by a lady, don’t you?”

Jaune almost jumped at the feeling of leather on his flesh; Velvet was tracing patterns on his skin with the riding crop, occasionally smacking it lightly here and there—not enough to bruise, but enough that he almost whimpered from the delicate sting that soon bled into sweetness. He wanted to react, but given that his mouth was, ahem, busy with other tasks at the moment, he simply gave a low “mmhmm” in response.

“That’s right,” Velvet cooed, teasing him with more sweet slaps from the crop. “Good boys who follow their mistress’s wishes get rewards, don’t they? Do you want a reward?” He responded in the affirmative as best he could, and her voice grew husky: “Then first, mistress needs to cum.”

He dove in with renewed vigor, her taunts aligning with her fingers in his hair and the occasional soft lashes to his body to drive him further, until—

“Ahhhhhhh,” Velvet sighed, shuddering as she crested in orgasm. Her grip on him relaxed, and Jaune bent his head back. “Your reward,” she told him, “is that mistress will allow you to pleasure yourself until you cum.” Jaune, who was already rock-hard, needed no more encouragement, and set about gratifying his cock.

Still blushing from a post-orgasmic haze, Velvet stood. “Tomorrow’s the special day, Jaune,” she said, “and I’m saving the best for last. Your cock is going to feel the inside of this pussy.”

“I don’t think there’s any doubt it already has,” Jaune replied, eyeing the evidence—the big, fertile globe that was currently holding his children.

Velvet blushed and giggled, momentarily breaking character, before slipping back into Glynda’s cool mask. “Clean up when you’re done,” she told him, “and find a way to make sure this finds its way back to its proper place, hmm?” She idly tossed the riding crop over near him.

“It’s—proper place?”

She smirked at him. “Now, really. You should know as well as anyone that there’s only one riding crop in Beacon.”

Jaune almost choked. “You mean this is—you _stole _Glynda’s—”

“Borrowed, pet, borrowed,” she cut in, her voice flighty. “And you _are _going to return it, won’t you? After all… I’ve got a wonderful final night to plan.”

As made herself decent and sauntered out, Jaune leaned back. “What,” he muttered, grunting as he pleasured himself to the point of cumming, “could she possibly have in store for the last night?”

Whatever it was… he was more than ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter to go! Thanks to anon once again, I'm having a blast working on this (:


	4. A Rosy Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! One last big thanks to the anon who this was written for <:

Jaune’s birthday had finally arrived.

The trainee Huntsman hummed to himself, smiling at the warmth of the sun on his skin. Today was the last day of Velvet’s ‘birthday gifts’ for him, and his girlfriend had directed him to a quiet, sun-dappled meadow on the far side of school grounds. She had been coy as ever, teasing him through a series of messages in his scroll that she was “rosy-cheeked” in anticipation.

He had a pretty solid idea of who exactly she’d be cosplaying today.

Finally, sliding down a loose hill with crumbly dirt and rocks, he grunted as he rounded a corner into the meadow.

It was a wide, grassy area ringed by trees and spotted intermittently with small white flowers. Smooth stones rose from it in places, and over one such rock, Velvet had placed a plush blanket. She was waiting for him.

She was dressed in black and red—a tight shirt clinging to her breasts over a faux-corset of a different make than when she’d played at being Coco. Beneath her belly, a ruffled skirt of black with red undercurrents covered her legs, and a pair of knee-high boots (black with crimson laces) matched it. A cape of an appealing red sprouted from her shoulders to tumble down, piling up near the bottom of her back. Her hair was tucked beneath a black wig with red fringe.

Jaune’s breath caught. His suspicions were correct. Velvet was dressed as Ruby Rose.

The bunny Faunus’s hands were crossed and resting on top of her belly, and she knelt waiting for him on the plush stone. Velvet had taken on several demeanors the last few days—the boisterous Yang Xiao Long, the smooth Coco Adel, the stern Glynda Goodwitch. But now she wore a confidence that was unlike any of the others. It was open and frank, sunny in its exuberance. She had taken Ruby’s cheerful outgoingness and made it her own.

“Well hey there,” Velvet said with a wink, tilting her head to the side. “I was wondering if maybe the leader of Team JNPR might not want to… cement an _alliance _with the leader of Team RWBY?”

“Always,” Jaune said.

The girlish giggle that emanated from Velvet’s voice was happiness incarnate. “You know, Jaune,” she said, slowly leaning onto her side—his heartrate picked up when he realized she wasn’t wearing anything underneath that skirt. “We’ve played around a lot the past few days. Titjobs, milkplay, even some domming. But the thing is, Jaune…” She shifted her legs, giving him a good view of her flushed and waiting pussy. “The babies have been active lately, and it’s making me _sooooooooo_ horny,” she whined. “I just need a good fucking, that’s all. Can you do that for me?”

“I can do whatever you want,” Jaune said. He stripped down right there in the meadow, letting his erect dick go free. Velvet murmured appreciatively in response and hitched up the black-and-red skirts, the better to give him access.

“Don’t bother with condoms,” Velvet said. “I’m good and pregnant anyway, and I’m a rabbit. We’re _built _for breeding. Now rut me like you mean it!”

Jaune positioned himself over Velvet, angling it so that his cock was teasing her aroused folds. He slipped on his side too as if they were spooning, reaching around her to cradle her belly. He buried his face in the back of her neck. “Whatever you wish,” he murred, and hiked his hips up.

Velvet’s pussy was wet and flushed and he slid in easily. He felt her shudder in his arms and her voice crawled out as a ragged “A-a-a-a-a-ann….” He held her tight for a moment, luxuriating in the sensations, before he slowly slid out. The feeling of her pussy clenching around his dick was sublime, and every drag brought a hiss of delight from her.

After he was almost out of her, he pushed back in, going slow for her sake, and plumbed deeper into her.

“Oooooh, Jaune, your cock feels so _good,” _she praised. “Don’t go slow, I can take it, I _want_ it! Fuck me hard and fast!”

“You sure?” Jaune asked.

Though he couldn’t see her face, he heard the impishness in her voice. “Don’t tell me you haven’t fantasized about going to town on Ruby Rose. Well, Jaune, now’s your chance!”

Damn, but she was good.

He hammered into her, and out, and in and out again, every thrust drawing pleasing coos and squeals. His cock fit into her like an old friend, like her cunny was _made _for him, and its warmth and pleasing tightness made his own breath grow hitched and tight just as hers was.

He held Velvet closer, _tighter, _one arm clutching her to him while the other traced fingertips over her belly. “You’re so full,” he whispered to her. “So tight. I love this look on you, Velvet. I love how you look when you’re getting ready to have kids.”

“This—_nn_—isn’t going to—_o-oh_—be the o-only time I—_aaah_—look this way,” Velvet said, panting and whimpering at each thrust. “I want to have so many of your kids, Jaune, please be sure and breed me good.”

The dirty talk was driving him wild, and he responded by fucking her even faster. Before long Velvet was shuddering harder than ever.

“I’m so close,” she told him, “please, Jaune, please cum in me, I need it!”

Driven by her entreaties, Jaune surged into her faster, and faster, until—

He grunted, hilting in her, his penis throbbing as he came. Seed splashed into Velvet and she cried out, orgasming in response, her pussy clenching down on his cock and milking him for all he was worth.

As Jaune cradled her in the afterglow, he reflected on Velvet’s change of personality. This outgoing, no-frills, friendly and happy Velvet… was this the real her? Was she starting to come out of her shell? He wondered. But, it didn’t matter. He adored his girlfriend no matter what she was like.

As he was thinking, Velvet (being careful due to her belly) rolled cautiously over to her other side in order to face him. She was blushing and looked very pleased. “Happy birthday,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He blushed in response and embraced her in return.

“I love you, Velvet,” he said.

“I know.”

\---

The big day had finally arrived.

Velvet was waiting in the clinic. Her contractions had started only a small bit ago, and barring the occasional sensation of her body preparing for birth, she was still very composed.

She’d switched to a comfortable hospital gown. The doctor had been in to see her and for the moment, nurses were busying around her.

Leaning back on the bed, she sighed in expectation. She knew the birthing itself wouldn’t be _fun,_ exactly, but she was as ready for it as she would ever be.

Jaune stepped into the room and crossed over to her bed. “I’m here for you, Velvet,” he told her. “Came as soon as I heard.”

She smiled at him. “Thanks, Jaune.” She held out a hand and he took it, settling down to sit by her side.

They passed like that for a few minutes before she grunted at another contraction. After it came, she glanced up at him. “You know, lover,” she said, “I know that last week was supposed to be _your _present, but… I had a lot of fun, too.”

“Maybe you learned something?” he supplied.

She settled back. “Maybe,” she said, caressing her belly with her free hand. The twins were acting up. “Or maybe motherhood just changes a girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you read? I also post on FurAffinity (https://www.furaffinity.net/user/festivalgrey/) and tumblr (festival-grey.tumblr.com)!

**Author's Note:**

> More are coming! Thanks to anon for wanting the story ;D
> 
> Check me out at tumblr (festival-grey.tumblr.com/) or FurAffinity (https://www.furaffinity.net/user/festivalgrey/)


End file.
